


《窄门》4

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 初夜，强迫，失控标记，暴力，流血。





	《窄门》4

Loki把嘴唇贴上去时，心脏跳得几乎能撞断肋骨。alpha惊讶地咕哝了一声，像闻到奶腥味的大猫，用健壮的胳膊把主动献身的omega扒拉进怀里舔吻。

“你不该在这儿，Loki……回自己房间去。”Thor半压在Loki身上，粘连缠绵的嘴唇吻得很慢，像是在给omega改变主意逃离的机会，“我说真的，小混蛋……这不是个好主意。”

“不，Sir。”alpha嘴里的烟酒味有些呛人，这让Loki微颤的嗓音像是还在变声期，又涩又甜，“我就在这儿，哪里都不去。”

Thor也许是等这句话太久了，alpha彻底放弃理智的低喘像是一声叹息，他完蛋了，他会拖着所有靠近自己的人一起万劫不复。

Loki紧张僵硬得像块铁板，但烂醉如泥的alpha察觉不到这微弱的情绪。Thor啃着他的脖颈胡乱扒下衬衫，解不开的地方就直接撕开。

Thor时轻时重地咬过Loki的胸口，腰窝，甚至腿根……但omega只觉得痒和疼，连调情的意味都没有察觉，哪怕稍有经验的床板都会有所回应。

富商只是靠着本能做下去，粗糙的手指顶进了Loki紧窄的雌穴，身下的人小声尖叫了起来，又怕他清醒似的拼命压着嗓音，捂着嘴被alpha用手指破了身。

“hey，宝贝……”Thor觉得有股细流涌上了指尖，身下的omega骨架修长，被他压得止不住地哼哼，腰肢一颤一颤地哆嗦，拉扯着alpha的金发呜咽。

Loki已经开始疼了，但他觉得自己挺耐受，也不会有第二次机会让omega钻了空子。Thor的那两根手指抽了出来，他立刻就知道了此刻顶住自己的热硬是什么。

“Sir…嗯！哈啊……求你慢点……”alpha粗喘着分开了Loki的腿根，小omega还是害怕了，抓着男人的胳膊急促地吸气，在发现自己流血后就更加疼得难以忍受。

“God…我早该这么做了……”alpha粗硬的阴茎挤开柔嫩的雌穴，将自己深埋进了湿软温热的肉洞里，每推进一寸都是巅峰的快感和舒畅，“你想让我这样对你，Loki？”

“是、是的……啊嗯！啊！”Loki嘴硬了不过一瞬，就忍不住哭叫了出来，颤抖的尾音被alpha撞得支离破碎，“慢点、嗯！Sir……哈啊…”

omega被向两旁掰开的腿不停踢蹬，惹得alpha粗暴地直接把他对折，用肩膀顶着Loki的膝窝一下下干他，暗蓝的眼里全是狂乱的欲望和醉意。

横冲直撞的肉刃顶得太深了，Loki哀鸣着捂住小腹哆嗦，觉得内脏都被挤得移位，alpha拔出来又重新干进去时翻出了穴口嫩红的软肉，把omega魂飞魄散的意识也一起抽离出去。

Thor只觉得怀里的小家伙越来越湿软，叫声也愈发沙哑微弱，Loki的信息素变得诱人而脆弱，在被翻过来后入时发出了一声绵长的抽泣。

omega饱满的臀肉被撞得波浪般抖动，两具肉体交合的地方都被alpha实打实地撞在一起，歇斯底里地碾过再抽出，让Loki像快要濒死般尖叫着Thor的名字。

对，就这样叫我。身体里，喉咙里，心脏里，眼泪里……都只有我。

Thor觉得自己在下沉，床是狂浪深海，而Loki的身体是他唯一的浮木。

alpha头晕目眩地把自己嵌进痉挛的窄道，手掌揉捏着omega小包子般青涩薄嫩的胸脯，从背后抓着它们发狠地操干，在那片漂亮嶙峋的脊背上留下咬痕。

“唔！Thor嗯…啊！嗯……”Loki雌穴被插得红肿充血，整个下半身都麻木酸痛地失去了掌控，他被迫高翘起屁股趴在枕头上，而Thor的力度依旧像是要把他操进床垫里，凶器般的肉棍搅出稀烂的粘稠水声。

可怜的小omega已经没有力气反抗了，淌在腿根的血也逐渐干涸，像团棉花般被野兽般的alpha翻来覆去地蹂躏，麻木虚脱的雌穴里再也没有任何阻力来抵挡入侵。

Thor好像射了一次，Loki迷迷糊糊地抱紧来枕头，觉得肚子胀得难受，干涩的眼眶又被逼得水雾弥漫，委屈地在顶弄中喘出了哭腔。

“啊！嗯……唔。”Loki斜躺着被Thor抱在怀里，alpha的阴茎不老实地蹭着他的腿根，顶端终于嵌进被他完全操开的肉缝，然后挺腰把自己全塞了进去。

omega听见体液粘连的肉壁间发出“噗哧”的声音，Thor身上的酒味淡了一些，信息素里贵气的松木和朗姆香蔓延开来，让Loki一阵阵地发软。

alpha时快时慢地顶着他，Thor是个天生的调情高手，哪怕意识混沌也能让人心醉。毫无危机意识的小omega在引诱下伸长了脖颈，像猫儿踩奶一样抵着alpha压过来的壮硕胸膛。

Thor的喉咙里像狮子一样发出餍足的咕噜声，把身下的小鹿拱得哀叫呻吟，咬着omega的颈骨时鼻尖触碰到了那块光滑的腺体，那里是还未被发掘的处女地，无辜地散发着比情欲更迷人的冷香。

那块粉红的皮肤格外香软，像果冻般晶亮甜美地肿着。Thor着魔般吮了吮，真的尝出青果和糖霜的味道，忍不住一口咬了下去。

Loki窒息般呆楞了三秒，然后疯狂惊惧地尖叫挣扎了起来。

被强行标记的omega就像从身上生生挖走了一大块神经，被人嚼烂在嘴里时还能体会到那种痛苦，是皮肉连着白骨呗撕裂般的非人折磨。

“放开我！狗娘养的畜生！”Loki嚎啕呜咽的是乌克兰语，他脑子里像被抽空了般炸裂着白光，拳打脚踢地撕咬着alpha，“操你…啊！滚、唔……嗯啊！”

联结是双向影响的，尤其Thor也是初次标记omega，在清醒的状况下他可能永远都不会跨出这一步。Loki在极度恐慌下居然挣脱alpha向前爬了两步，抓着台灯就反手砸了过去。

Thor迟钝地偏过头，铜质的细管灯架在alpha的肩头砸出巨响，断成两截滚落到了地毯上。

糟了。Loki被突然肆虐凶暴的信息素压制地浑身发抖，Thor伸向他的胳膊淌着几股血流，却依旧如铁钳般捏住omega的脚腕拖了回来。

“你讨厌我。”Loki绝望地推搡抓挠着施暴者，Thor的侵犯却受到了殷勤湿滑的迎合，被标记的小omega还控制不了自己的身体，“Loki……你不能这样对我。”

“我恨你！嗯啊、唔……”快感比疼痛羞耻了百倍，Loki被顶得不断往床板上蹿，脚趾都蜷了起来，“你出去…呃！Thor……”

omega突然哭叫了一声，随即便蜷缩着不动了，指痕遍布的大腿被alpha挺动的腰杆压得大开，睁大了眼睛嘶哑地呜咽呻吟。

Thor重新去吻那张被自己啃咬到艳红的唇，Loki完全软了下来，雌穴像泡水的海绵般柔韧饱胀，连微弱的叫声都变得不再痛苦，眼里枯竭的仓皇和迷茫却越来越盛。

终于，愤怒惊恐的omega在富商松懈警觉的高潮时，挣扎着把床头柜上摇摇欲坠的花瓶冲他砸了下去。

瓷器清脆刺耳的碎裂声让Loki下意识一抖，Thor的额角飞快流出了血，alpha难以置信地眨了眨眼睛，就这样轰然倒了下去。

“Thor……Sir？”闯下大祸的小omega也怕了，抖着嗓子推了推身上的人，小山般的男人却只是昏迷着歪斜到了一边。

完了。

Loki下意识就想跑，一脚踩上了碎瓷片也不敢停，脚丫泡着血印溜回了侧卧慌忙扯了几件衣服塞进背包，便一路溜出了富人区。

“这怎么看都是他理亏啊，”Natasha恨铁不成钢地呼噜着Loki的头发，女alpha当然闻得出他身上变化的信息素，标记者看来很不好惹，“你就算要跑也得先狠敲一笔，否则哪来的钱祛除标记？”

“这都是次要，”Loki蔫耷耷地垂着脑袋，他凭着一腔孤勇逃离，现在却开始本能的依赖思念标记自己的alpha，这感觉窝囊极了，“我不能被抓到，否则肯定被逼着离婚，那只能在美国当黑户或者遣送回乌克兰……”

“那怎么办？”Natasha看着少年绿汪汪的眼睛，艺术生读书都花钱，她从小在芝加哥混得人精一样都难负担，Loki就是只被折断翅膀的……

“我先去找找工作吧，和以前一样在酒吧干也不错。”omega吸了吸鼻子，年轻俊秀的面孔在黯然伤神中依旧夺目，“至于学校……我本来就没有那样的命，不读就不读了。”

“先在我这儿躲几天吧，”Natasha豪气万丈地拍了拍Loki的肩膀，却顺势解下了他手上的表，“啧啧，这表能抵两年房租呢，回头我帮你找路子当了，至少还能喘口气。”

Loki拜托好友望了几天风头才返回学校，他还是不甘心再次缀学，旷课的次数也多到交待不了了。

Natasha出于好奇查过这位金主的名字，在发现Thor·odinson位于福布斯富豪榜前十位后，财迷Loki很没骨气地动摇了。

Thor几乎把芝加哥翻了个底朝天，但那些旧房屋没有监控，连Loki卖掉的手表都被追了回来，那omega还是和狐狸一样捉不到尾巴。

heimdall坚持能在学院蹲守到Loki，富商原本不信，却在两周后不得不承认连管家都比他了解自己的情人。

omega发尾桀骜地乱翘着，十分老练地夹着烟靠在摩托车旁，不满地探过身冲戴着头盔的女alpha说着什么，卖乖的笑脸极具欺骗性，却连眼角都透着野生野长的肆意。

Thor的喉咙一阵发紧，那夜的哀求和痛骂犹在耳边，他却清醒得太晚……

“你休想碰我的摩托，”Natasha长腿跨了上去，丢给Loki一个头盔，“爱坐不坐，多得是姑娘想搭。”

Loki刁钻地挑起了眉毛，生动艳丽的五官却在下一秒陡然僵硬，死死盯着马路对面漆黑的林肯，方正的车灯像伺机而动的兽瞳。

“我们跑吗？”Loki悄悄靠近了Natasha几步，被红发女郎无情地拉开距离。

“不是我们，是你。”Natasha用胳膊肘撞了撞omega的腰窝，“还能开车呢，估计没被你砸出脑震荡。”

Loki叹了口气，在Natasha明明白白写着“怂货”的眼神中放下头盔，一步一挪地穿过马路，看着女alpha毫不留情地绝尘而去。

Thor的额头上还有着创口贴，眉骨也有细碎的伤痕。Loki惴惴不安地坐进副驾驶座，像只晒太阳的仓鼠一样，恨不得把自己变成流体陷进小窝里。

“去过密歇根大街桥吗？”沉默了许久的富商突然开口，自顾自发动了车，“我们去那儿走走吧。”

“……好，Sir。”Loki疑惑地打量了显然还应该在工作时间的金主一眼，这算什么？迟了三个月的芝加哥一日游？

“什么时候开始吸烟的？”Thor还穿着商务西装，高大英俊的商人身边走着个学生模样的漂亮omega格外显眼，但alpha显然并不在意任何目光。

“16岁，”Loki像干坏事被抓包的小孩儿，低着头乖乖坦白，“来芝加哥后就基本不碰了。”

他身上原本还有纹身，蛇头让偷渡客们都清洗干净，有药瘾烟瘾的统统戒掉，以免影响卖价。

Thor突然停了脚步，总是习惯盯着脚尖的omega又差点一脑袋磕上去，瞪大了眼睛看着低下头靠近自己的alpha。

“我很抱歉，Loki，真心的。”富商嗓音沙哑地道歉，密长的睫毛把蓝眼睛遮得灰蒙，“你还这么年轻……给我一个补偿的机会，好吗？别一声不吭地逃跑。”

天，这人怎么连道歉都让人无法拒绝。Loki一声不吭地犯迷糊，险些就此被说服。

“我不是……只是害怕。”omega低声嘟囔，“我都把你砸晕了，怕受罚才跑的。”

Thor眼里写满了“原来你觉得我这么面目可憎”的控诉，却只是顺杆爬地笑了起来，亲昵地捏了捏omega的面颊：“我怎么舍得罚你？回家吧。”

所以到底为什么要大老远来桥上吹风呢？Loki觉得这男人真是荒唐又混蛋，但他的确不会被遣送回乌克兰，也能从Nat的旧公寓搬回豪宅……

哦，他当然不是见利忘友，谁碰到能过好日子的机会甘心放过呢，这都是标记在作祟，Loki暂时还想离Thor近一些。

“我不会谴责你的，钞票就是很他妈的重要。”Natasha似乎在酒吧，捏着鼻子怪声怪气地调侃Loki，“能邀请你最好的朋友来家里玩玩吗？19岁的青少年都这么干。”

“大概吧，我可不是什么无忧无虑的青少年。”Loki心情愉悦地歪在床上，他喜欢侧卧的席梦思，软得不可思议，“说真的，我们要是想大声嚎叫着联机打游戏，还是在你那儿更尽兴。”

“难道你在金主面前连屁都不放一个？”Natasha刻薄地呛了回去，“我们都没什么富贵命，Loki，别让自己真的变成菟丝花。”

……这他还真的没试过。Loki懒洋洋地翻了个身，像晒肚皮的懒猫一样伸了个懒腰，一扭过去就看见Thor正靠在虚掩的门边…嘲笑他？

“我来帮你涂药，你自己可看不见脖子。”标记是注定会留疤的，但Thor那晚简直就是像用犬齿撕了一口，现在伤口还会沁出血珠，“转过身去。”

“别管了……”Loki有些抗拒地背过身，还是乖乖露出了后颈的腺体，“Sir，我想打工……”

“为什么？”Thor的手指蘸着凉凉的药膏抹上来，语气淡淡地接话，“和你那个朋友？”

“不是，我……”Loki这才惊觉自己短短几个月就变得好逸恶劳了，他原本只想活下去，如今却尤其习惯于讨好和顺从金主，“我只是想找点事做，以后总要……”

以后总要分道扬镳，一个人生活。

“以后总要自食其力的嘛，”Loki停顿的时间很短，机灵的omega很快转了口风，“我这样过了19年，闲不下来。”

小家伙胆战心惊地扭过头观察金主的神色，Thor突然意识到Loki并没有原谅他，或者是，omega认为自己在性爱中遭受伤害也是金钱交易的一部分。

他根本没有回头路能走，更别提靠补偿来救回这段扭曲的关系。

“行啊，你开心就好。”Thor将那管药膏放在Loki的掌心，在看见omega明显松了口气的表情后更加窝火，“我从来没有限制过你的自由，包括这个标记。”

Loki有些愕然地抬头看着他。

“如果你想祛除标记就直说，我不会介意。”Thor居然生出几分自虐的快感，他推了一堆行程会议在Loki的校门口等了一下午，就为了低声下气地道歉，“我认识一个西班牙的医生精通无痛无痕，别自己去糟蹋身体。”

“过几个月再做决定吧，”Thor没有再看omega脸上的表情，估计这小白眼狼都乐开花了，“伤口长好之前也不能手术。”

此后的几个礼拜，两人又回到了僵持不下的冷战阶段。Loki回想起那晚撕心裂肺的痛时还有些心悸，完全不想再琢磨Thor到底在自说自话记什么仇。

omega找到了在西餐厅当侍者的工作，凭着形象亮眼从经理那儿排到了好时间的班，穿梭在灯红酒绿的芝加哥乐得逍遥，连金主去柏林出差了也不知道。

Thor是在清晨6点被heimdall的紧急来电叫醒的，此时的芝加哥正入华灯午夜。

“laufeyson先生已经服用过抑制剂，情绪依旧不稳定。”从Thor小时候便照顾他的老管家听起来居然有些身心俱疲，odinson家族的后辈几乎都是alpha，“但这是标记后的第一个热潮期……”

Loki正在开足冷气的卧室里煎熬挣扎，他不想丢脸地出现筑巢行为，倒是heimdall善解人意地拿开了两件Thor的衣服，现在又更贴心地把电话都拿了过来。

魁梧硬朗的beta老管家让Loki不敢造次，心不甘情不愿地从被窝里伸出手，把电话拿过来后又缩了回去，刚听见Thor叫了声“Loki”就开始暴躁委屈地呜咽。

“我马上回来好不好？”alpha像哄小孩一样放不下心，Thor这才反应过来自己有多混蛋，刚被标记的omega心惊胆战地在外面躲了两周，回来又继续被自己晾着，连热潮期快到了都不敢告诉他。

“不用……”Loki朝被子外瞄了一眼，heimdall已经走了，干脆大着胆子撒泼，“我看见你更难受！”

“航班九小时内能在芝加哥落地，”Thor听见口是心非omega在电话那头哼哼了一声，显然是嫌时间太长了，险些藏不住笑意，“你睡一觉就能见到我了，嗯？”

“睡不着…”alpha低沉温柔的嗓音让Loki有些泛晕，荷尔蒙仿佛能从沙沙的电流声里传播，“唔，Nat的电话进来了，我先挂……”

“不许挂断，Loki。”Thor的声音突然冷了下来，像一道死令根植在omega的脑海里，“睡不着？接下来的九个小时都给我保持通话。”

Loki委屈地“啊”了一声，心想这人怎么又发疯，却不知道alpha的独占欲能触发最原始的暴戾凶性。

“你听好，Loki。”Thor似乎在车里，情热的omega却无端想起了寡淡的朗姆香气，和男人腕骨上性感的青筋，“你要是敢让任何除我之外的alpha靠近，我就在他的尸体旁操你。”

Loki嘶哑地呜咽一声，夹住湿了一大片的腿根蜷缩起来。

“Sir，你快点回来……”

tbc.

ps：下一章可能有phone sex（应该是叫这个吧？从来没写过想试试看嘿嘿嘿


End file.
